


Ashes Intermingled

by BARALAIKA



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Breastfeeding, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Near Death, Romantic Angst, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: The Princes of Lothric reminisce on the past and look into the future, to their romantic deaths.





	1. Lothric's Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> So I've gone for some medieval grammar here, like the knave I am. Please know that I tried!

_Rest, beautiful brother mine, for thy strength is needed in battles to come._  
  
_Drink, mine dutiful aegis, receive’st blood of thine Lord and know mine love._  
  
_Listen, soul of mine, for they come for us with spear and ire._  
  
  
_Our days grow thin and wan as mine body, dear brother. Be we rotted to husks or hunted as dogs, know that there was none other. There could be no other. I pray thee, know mine love though mine hands grow ever weaker, mine lips ever colder, mine veins ever darker as I rot in your very arms._  
  
_Thine legs grow weaker as days melt away to weeks, slide into years and chew our forms into pitiless mockeries of ourselves. Remember how thine eyes once shone? Thy form once rippled, how thou couldst fence and duel as mine champion? That thy victory over the Prince of Demons himself was in my honour, though I be twist’d and curs’d? And when they cheered, how thine arms held me aloft in bright sunlight for our people?_  
  
_And how it burn'd me?_  
  
_But it did not matter, as was all for thee._  
  
_Know, mine brother, that there is no other than thee._  
  
_Dost thou remember her, brother? How father bade’st thee married but thou refused, even as thy legs cracked and shattered? She was beautiful, brother. She loved thee. She cried when thy rejection reached her ears, when you sat at my sick bed. When thee sat and stayed until thee could no longer stand. When father found his sons entangl’d and declar’d them unfit to succeed him, for we were not the dragons he desireth._  
  
_As the end approacheth, know, my brother, that I would fall into the chasm of the Abyss with none other but you. For our flesh to sear together into nothingness and our bones to crumble in the infinite blackness, I pray thee know, there was never another._  
  
_For our forms to be one, to be nothing but dust in a swirl._  
  
_For our souls to burn into one and then out, into nothing._  
  
_Free of our bodies._  
  
_Free of our pain._  
  
_To be nothing but each other. Forever._


	2. Lorian's Plea

_My brother, there was never any other than you._  
  
I forsook the love of a gentle woman for you. With a smile as fine as morning’s sun and eyes as soft as dew, she took my hand as if I were nothing to be afraid of... and we walked.  
  
We walked in father’s gardens and she told me of her kingdom. Where the night scooped the lands in dark for half the year and the day reigned for the other half. She was beautiful, brother.  
  
But the way she shied away from you...  
  
I could not abide.  
  
She was afraid of your frail hand, as if she were to catch an ill from your gentle touch. The curse. She was afraid of the curse. No wife of mine could shy from you, brother.  
  
I would rather rule with you, brother.  
  
You are far wiser than I. Far kinder.  
  
Do you remember how mother would collect you in her arms even as a man, and hold you if a babe? The stories she told us of our ancestors, who left Anor Londo for these lands of prosperity... you would tell me again and again of Gwyn and of his folly as I laid by you all those nights and days, while we awaited your death.  
  
But you did not die.  
  
Drink, my brother. Drink of my wrist or my breast, that you may steel your grip in moons to come. That we may defend ourselves and our right to fall into the dregs as one.  
  
That we may dash upon the stones of our kingdom as one.  
  
That we may rot as the same being  
and become ashes  
  
intermingled.


End file.
